monstersvsaliensfandomcom-20200213-history
B.O.B.'s Big Break
B.O.B.'s Big Break is a short film based on the film, Monsters vs. Aliens. It premiered on Nickelodeon on September 26, 2009. It was later released in both 2D and 3D with the Monsters vs. Aliens Blu-ray, and also the double pack. Synopsis B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach and the Missing Link are trying to outwit Captain Monger to escape from Area 5?, the government's top-secret holding cell. Plot Dr. Cockroach and the Missing Link hold B.O.B. a surprise birthday party. When he's given a cake, B.O.B. insists that he needs to be given presents before cutting his cake. Despite this, Dr. Cockroach and the Missing Link convince him to eat the cake. as if breaks down in his body, it becomes a green substance, then disappears. Dr. Cockroach announces that "stage one is complete". The two proceed to give B.O.B. a "candle", really a fuse wire. They light it around the corner, but argue as they do it. Dr. Cockroach explains to the Missing Link that the green substance transformed B.O.B. in to an atomic explosive. As he is about to explode, B.O.B., unbeknownst to the other two, comes around the corner. The trip wire almost causes B.O.B. to explode, but he eats it. He touches Link and voices his thoughts. Dr. Cockroach says that he expects cruel words such as them from the Missing Link, when the Missing Link announces that they were in fact his. Dr. Cockroach leans on B.O.B., mentally expressing his apparent failure. He realizes what's happening, and tests B.O.B.'s new-found skills. Dr. Cockroach sees this as a means of escape, and further as a means of ruling the world. Later, Dr. Cockroach invites Captain Monger to try and trick him in to allowing their escape, while B.O.B.'s playing Marco Polo. The captain expects this, and shows the scientist how he has backup. Using reverse psychology, Dr. Cockroach and the Missing Link express how it would be funny if he ever did reveal a way out. Captain Monger finally cracks, and screams "Polo" to B.O.B. several times. B.O.B. grabs General Monger, who's quickly extracted of the whereabouts of a keycode - behind his "I'm always watching you poster always" poster. The access code, "1-2-3-4", is also taken from him and entered. Against the captain's wishes, Dr. Cockroach and the Missing Link escape, closely followed by, unknowingly, B.O.B. Captain Monger catches them at the other end, and they begin to run the other way. They jump off of a platform, and try to escape through several doors which close before they can get through. Although Captain Monger senses that it's the end of the line for them, they begin to throw bits of B.O.B. at him. One hits him spot on, and he reveals the location of a jumbo jet that is fueled and ready to be flown. As they begin to pilot the jet, they place B.O.B., who is asking for a piñata for his birthday, in a cupboard so he won't be a distraction. They lift up off the ground, and Captain Monger runs after them, yelling that they owe him a plane. As they are almost up and out of Area 52, B.O.B. comes out of the closet with a metal bat, ready for a piñata, and begins to smash the inside of the plane, unknowingly. This causes the plane to break and fall back down to Area 51, exploding in the meantime. Dr. Cockroach and Link climb out of the rubble and B.O.B. falls to the ground, with a momentary green glow. Angry at Monger, Dr. Cockroach tricks B.O.B. in to picking him up. Expecting B.O.B.'s powers to kick in, he asks questions, but to no avail. Accepting the fact that they've lost, the three monsters walk to a cage, which closes and is taken away. Sometime later, back in their holding cell, the Missing Link, Captain Monger, Dr. Cockroach and B.O.B. are being entertained by the Invisible Man for B.O.B.'s birthday. Script B.O.B.'s Big Break/Script Gallery B.O.B.'s Big Break title screen.png|Title screen Insult.JPG Dude.JPG The Rebellion.jpg Invisible Man - B.O.B.'s Big Break.png Tumblr mbbc5s7gaM1raa9i2o1 500.png The sun.JPG The poster in the back is desturbing.JPG